A normal human
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [Semi-AU] Sólo un ciclo nuevo en la escuela, con el mismo hermano de siempre, pero un Zim más extraño de lo habitual.


**Invader Zim sus personajes son propiedad de ****Jhonen Vasquez.**

**Y bueno, ya había leído historias en este fandom, pero es la primera vez que escribo para ello. **

**Puede que haya un muy leve, muy ligero OoC, debido a que es la primera vez que decido escribir con estos personajes y que quise también explorar un poco de AU. **

**Aclaraciones: leve AU y Zim no es extraterrestre. **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad. El cielo estaba curiosamente despejado y los intensos rayos de sol del último verano del año solo daban a entender que estaría así al menos por una semana. Las aves cantaban y las ardillas trepaban los árboles en los parques al ser perseguidas por algún perro. Las personas...las personas seguían en su misera vida cotidiana, sumergidos en un horario laboral que los llevaba a a podrirse en vida con el salario mínimo.

Las clases ya habían iniciado su nuevo ciclo y por ende, muchos alumnos también comnezaban una nueva etapa dejando atrás la maldita Skool, solo para dar inicio a HighSkool. La campana que indicaba el receso había sonado, y la cafetería de la típica HighSkool, catalogada por los ya conocidos grupitos en las mesas no fue la excepción, tal vez eso era lo único diferente de lo que había en la Skool. Y en una mesa de las que se encontraban cerca de la salida de emergencias, estaba un joven con un extraño corte de cabello y anteojos, observando y tomando notas consecutivamente.

—¿Qué demonios crees qué estás haciendo, Dib?—cuestionó una conocida voz para aquel muchacho, el ni siquiera se había inmutado al ver a la recién llegada.

—Tomó notas importantes Gaz, tomo notas.—respondió como si aquello fuese algo nuevo.

La —ahora— adolescente hermana menor del chico obsesionado con lo paranormal, tomo asiento al otro lado de la mesa, sacó su habitual lunch en bolsa de papel, ya que la comida de la cafetería seguía sin agradarle —solo los días que daban pizza le agradaba—, dirigió su miraba al punto en que su hermano observaba consecutivamente como un loco acosador y quiso darse de golpes en la mesa.

—Ay no, Dib, pensé que durante las vacaciones habías olvidado ya lo de Zim.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo o no tener noticias de eso? Si desapareció todas las vacaciones de verano, ¡todas las vacaciones de verano, Gaz!

Un pequeño silencio de menos de cinco minutos se había formado. Gaz masticaba una de sus galletas mientras no miraba nada en concreto, a lo que Dib seguía hostigando con la mirada a Zim.

—Yo creo que lo de la enfermedad de piel verde realmente si fue algo real, estás demasiado obsesionado con que Zim es un alíen.

—¿Es en serio, me sigues tomando por un loco, Gaz?

—Sobran razones para seguirlo pensando. —le dio un sorbo a su jugo mientras lo señalaba—. Además, la tecnología avanza cada que respiramos en esta asquerosa sociedad, Dib, actualízate. Probablemente algún especialista le ayudó a encontrar alguna cura a su enfermedad de piel verde.

—Eso lo hace aún más sospechoso. —añadió el joven de anteojos mientras sacaba fotografías discretamente desde su lugar a su compañero.

—Por dios, Zim es demasiado estupido y si fuera un alíen ya lo habrías descubierto con tus constantes acosos.

—No lo acosó, yo investigó para salvar a la humanidad, y eso es muy diferente al acoso, Gaz.

—Como digas.

—¿Y que me dices sobre las antenas que sobresalían de su cabello antes? ¿¡Eh, eh!?

—Sabes que eso fue un corte de cabello que estuvo bastante de moda, que tu decidieras seguir con tu corte imitando a papá era cosa tuya.

—Si no te conociera, Gaz, podría jurar que defiendes a Zim.

Y ante aquel comentario la nombrada escupió el resto de su jugo en la cara de Dib para al final lanzarle la lata vacía a la cara.

—Ni si quiera vuelvas a repetir eso. —pronunció Gaz de manera en que cada palabra parecía una navaja de doble filo—. Dib, eres mi hermano. —aquello parecía haberle costado pronunciarlo—. Yo solo trato de hacerte ver menos estupido.

—Gracias por eso, Gaz, pero aunque me vea estupido, el mundo necesita ser salvado.

La joven solo rodó sus ojos para volverlos a mantener semi cerrados.

—Bien, no digas que no intente persuadirte alguna vez. —ante ese último comentario se levantó del lugar—. Me iré antes, así que no te quedes esperándome.

—Dile a papá que me quedaré a mis clases extras de Ciencia.

—No llegaré directamente a casa.

Sin más, la muchacha de aspecto semigótico abandonó la cafetería y se dirigió al patio principal que la llevaría fuera de la HighSkool. Mientras iba caminando, en su cabeza iba divagando sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo, hasta que llegó a ese punto en el que, no sabía por qué —y desde que Zim había llegado a la ciudad—, su mente siempre volvía a llevarla. En un principio —y hasta la fecha— le pareció absurda esa eterna rivalidad o enemistad que había entre Dib y Zim, pues eran tan estupidos que siempre se contradecían en todo. Y su hermano era aún más estupido por querer seguirle la corriente al otro gritón. Cuando llegaron a su último grado de la Skool, Gaz llegó a considerar que, tal vez ambos se sentían mutuamente atraídos, de modo en que por una semana su cerebro volvía a jugarle malos ratos donde su hermano y Zim estaban apunto de declarar sus sentimientos reprimidos. Luego, cuando habían entrado a HighSkool, ella había descubierto la verdadera razón de aquella obsesión que tenía su hermano con Zim. Cuando fue la feria de ciencias —la cual era opcional—, la mayoría de los estudiantes participaron pues aunque no ganasen todos, aquello valía al menos 5 puntos de calificación en todo un parcial. Y contaban con un solo juez, y quien más sería sino era el mismísimo profesor Membrana. Dib estaba sumamente emocionado de participar, pues así podría mostrarle a su padre que él también tenía buen rendimiento en aquella área en que su padre trató de introducirlo desde niño. Gaz no iba a participar, porque claramente aquello no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero pocas veces su padre solía pedirle algo, así fue como terminó haciendo algún invento sencillo solo para complacer a su padre. En aquella final de la feria de la ciencia, en donde claramente Zim y Dib habían llegado como finalistas y quedado en un empate memorable, fue donde ella notó la decepción de Dib. Allí en donde el profesor Membrana se encontraba estrechando fuertemente en un abrazo a Zim y ofreciéndole una beca que le aseguraría un futuro en la ciencia y obviamente como un miembro distinguido en los laboratorios Membrana, cosa que para Zim era fascinante teniendo en cuenta que admiraba de sobremanera al padre de su némesis. Gaz normalmente siempre se burlaría del sufrimiento y desgracias de Dib, pero verle aquella expresión no le hizo disfrutar burlarse aunque fuera un poco de Dib, al final de cuentas era su hermano, su familia. Aunque también entendía a Zim, que básicamente se valía por si solo junto a su perro Gir, pues tenía entendido que sus padres viajaban constantemente por trabajo y de cierto modo ella entendía eso, pues su padre también pasaba mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa.

La campanilla sonó al abrir la puerta de aquel local. Hacia unos tres meses había conseguido empleo en una librería geek, y no podía estar más que tranquila allí. Pues habían empezado a salir cómics y novelas gráficas de Game Slave de la misma mano de los creadores de dicho juego. Fue a la registradora y entró por la puerta de empleados donde dejó su mochila y se dignó a salir nuevamente solo a esperar a que saliera el empleado que estaba en turno. Nuevamente sonó la campanilla y no se sorprendió de ver a Zim allí, justo en la sección de física, ciencia y robótica. Decidió ignorarle y sacó de debajo de la registradora el numero del Game Slave donde se había quedado el día anterior. Tras hojear un par de páginas iban llegando más clientes. Un rato después sintió cómo dejaron caer pesadamente unos libros, no tuvo que alzar siquiera la mirada para saber que era Zim. Tomo los libros y comenzó a marcarlos en la registradora.

Habían cruzado palabras y formulado alguna que otra conversación banal antes y de echo Zim era de aquellas pocas personas que ella toleraba, pues era agradable saber que había alguien más que le gustaba hacerle la vida imposible a Dib, pero ahora desde que habían entrado en HighSkool y aunque solo compartían una o dos asignaturas, casi siempre estaban en distintos asientos.

—Es un total de 34.99. —dijo tras terminar de cobrar los libros—. ¿Efectivo con tarjeta?

—Efectivo está bien, hermana de Dib.

Tras escuchar aquello, la muchacha abrió bien uno de sus ojos para mirarle por llamarle así, aunque hace mucho no lo hiciera aún le resultaba molesto aquel apelativo. Tomo el

dinero que le fue dado y lo metió en la registradora. Empaco los libros en bolsas de papel y se las extendió al muchacho.

—Que tengas un buen día, Zim. —dijo de una manera que Zim sabía que era bastante fingida, y solo porque el gerente de la tienda andaba por los pasillos ayudando a otros clientes.

Y Gaz volvió a su lectura aún sabiendo que pocos segundos despues Zim seguía parado allí. Ella volvió a abrir sus ojos de forma amenazante y el muchacho ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Se puede saber que quieres? Obstruyes la línea. —y aunque claramente no había clientes haciendo línea ella quiso romper el hielo.

—Bueno. —carraspeó un poco su garganta, y parecía que lo que sea que fuese a decir, cosa que comenzaba a irritar de sobremanera a Gaz haciendo que su ojo izquierdo tuviera un leve tic—. Hermana de Dib, Zim tiene una cuponera de El cerdo de la pizza, y como Zim no conoce a alguien más que sea adicto a ese lugar, ¡Zim se apiadara de ti y te dará la cuponera!

—¿Ah?

Había sido lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar Gaz, pues Zim se había ido casi volando después de dejar la cuponera en la registradora. Aquelli había sido demasiado extraño, como lo era siempre que Zim estaba cerca. No se había percatado de algo hasta ahora, una cosa que de niña siempre se preguntaba constantemente, pues sabía que la enfermedad de ojos rojos era real y no le daba vista a los ojos de Zim, era algo que —aunque no lo dijese—, le causaba curiosidad. Y una de sus tantos enigmas pasados se aclaró.

Los ojos de Zim eran verdes.

Guardo la cuponera de El cerdo de la pizza en el bolsillo de su falda y siguió en lo suyo.

—Parece que hoy hará un buen clima.

Añadió mientras miraba por la ventana de la librería y luego volvía a retomar la lectura su cómic.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Quiero darle gracias a mi beta por corregir mis tremendos horrores, y que sin ella estaría hundiéndome en la miseria de los errores ortográficos y repetitivos (?), Ammi, sabes que te adoro bb 7u7**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia. **

**~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
